Firework Night
by BbuLeu
Summary: It's the 5th Novemeber and the gang have gatehred at CC for a grand show! Bulma's promised a night they'll never forget... but is it in the way she wanted! I don't think so!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again! How have you all been? My life's been pretty crazy- _**could you imagine how hard it was be IF I wowned DBZ? Thank goodness I DON'T!**

Yeah so, there's no real central characters, bit of him, bit of her... oh and a little make out session ;)

This was only going to be a One-Shiot, but I went OTT on the word count so I've spit it up ibnto 3 chapters, and I'm releasing them _all _now! This is just part one and it's short :( I LOVE FIREWORK NIGHT! But there's not many fics out there with firworks in them :( what do you think of mine? Let me know in a **review?** Enjoy!

_/_

_Remember, remember the fifth of November_  
><em>Gunpowder, treason and plot.<em>  
><em>I see no reason, why gunpowder treason<em>  
><em>Should ever be forgot.<em>

/

Looking up into the evening sky, he could feel the excitement thrumming through the air like electricity. On the streets beyond CC's main gate were the humans whom he despised yet helped save two years ago. Travelling in hurried groups, all they could think of were the event they had looked forward to for a while now. Behind him, he could hear his wife doing yet another sweep of her check list, along with a satisfied noise. He peered over his shoulder in time to see her disappear out the door, no doubt to get herself ready for tonight.

Vegeta shook his head, weather out of frustration or humour he couldn't tell, and looked back to the window. On this November night, the light was draining fast and the shadows on the floor were becoming more slanted by the minute. The ever growing crowd of civilians were heading towards CC's grand park, opened specially for the public on this evening. He was somewhat glad that Bulma had invited all of her closer friends to party in a separate garden.

As much he hated those gatherings with the buffoons, Vegeta would choose them over hundreds of obnoxious citizens any day.

/

"Yep, the other side of the lake. It's the right distance away from the crowd then. Uh-huh, we'll be on the other side of the security fences, so don't you worry about us missing the show… That's excellent, Mr Piroe, and I'm sure we will all enjoy your firework display… thanks, bye!"

Snapping her phone shut, Bulma smiled with childish excitement. She had been looking forward to this ever since September: Fireworks night. One of the few holidays that didn't involve spirituality or crash commercialism. No, this night was just about looking up to the black sky and watching the glowing colour dance and pop, warming yourself by the ancient comfort of a fire and watching all your bad luck, literally, burn before your eyes.

She was still smiling when her rugged prince walked into their bedroom, heading directly to the chest of drawers and pull out some warm clothing. The Saiyan had always hated the cold, and this November in particular seemed to be chillier than usual and Bulma had even come in her to change herself. She had only dressed the bottom half when her phone rung, walking and talking around the room with her bra on display, something he hadn't failed to notice when he walked in. Stepping up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his solid torso and rested her face against him.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?"

He stiffened slightly when he felt her warm breath skim his neck. "Since when have you known me look forward to being forced to interact with your imbecile friends?"

"I didn't mean that," she laughed, "I meant _after_ that…" she squeezed him tighter, he boobs pushed up playfully against him. And she was wearing her favourite satin bra, too.

Twisting in her arms, he raised a thick eyebrow playfully at her. "Since when have you known me _not _look forward to that?" He cupped her face and kissed her deeply, wrapping his other arm around her waist to pull her bottom towards him. Maybe he could have a taste of what was yet to come. It would make this damn _party _a hell of a lot more bearable…

Bulma had other ideas. "Not yet, big guy." She pulled back and lightly tapped his chest with an innocent smile. "Make sure you dress warmly, the last thing I need is a shivery Saiyan on my hands. I want tonight to go smoothly. I want it to be a night we'll never forget!" With that, she walked out the room towards her sons, tugging on the thick white top as she left a very disappointed Vegeta.

/

Trunks knew the drill; hang around with his mom for about an hour and then he'd be free to do whatever he wanted. As the owner of the park, Bulma had to be present to open the event, usually with a speech that thankfully, she kept short. The together they'd walk around together and "mingle" (he hated _saying_ the word, let alone doing it). Right now, he was standing next to his mother and a reporter. Only a short distance away was a guy selling hot chestnuts and they boys mouth was watering.

Noting how her child had gone very quiet and still, Bulma paused her answer and motioned for her son to skedaddle. "Don't let it ruin your dinner though, Trunks, ok?" she tipped him a wink with the eye the reporter couldn't see.

He returned her wink. "Don't worry- I'll save lots of room!"

The boy quickly made his way to the vendor and was wolfing down a dozen chestnuts or so from a small paper bag. He considered hanging around to see if his mother would be finished soon, or if there was anybody from his school he could find, but it was so packed with strangers he decided to give up. Heading over to the bottom of the park, he quickly scanned to see if anybody was watching him before he jumped over the 10 ft. high wall and into the family's compound gardens. Without a sound, he landed on the grass on the other side right next to his father.

"Dad? What are you doing standing all the way over here?"

"I sensed you coming."

"I didn't sense you."

"You weren't trying."

"Oh, okay." He looked up at his father. His frame may have been slightly bulged by the think coat he was wearing, but the tension in his crossed arms showed he wasn't at all happy. "I know you don't like parties, but Bomb fire night isn't like any other party. You stand around and look at stuff explode for most of it. Makes you think why mum's never done this before, I'd have thought you'd like it."

Vegeta grunted. "I've yet to decide if this celebration is remotely entertaining or not, but that's not my problem."

"Then what's eating ya?" Just then, he remembered what he said about trying to find him. Opening his senses, he felt a dozen different Ki's all making their way towards them. "Oh, I see."

"And if your mother doesn't return in the next five minutes then you're welcoming them. There's no way I'm not! Insufferable, teasing wrench," he mumbled.

He looked down to see his son hold out the paper bag. He plucked out a chestnut and copied how the boy peeled away the shell, dropping it to the floor. Vegeta's own became lost amongst the brown and red leaves at his feet. These things didn't taste all that bad.

"I don't mind greeting them if mom doesn't return-" Trunks offered. He was glad when his father nodded because he then added, "-but you owe me."

The elder prince glared at his son. He should have known. "The park again?" He growled

"Nope", Trunks beamed. "Take me into space with you!"

His father started to cough on his third chestnut. By the time he recovered, he was staring at Trunks, whose face was still smiley and excited.

"You went by yourself last year- and the year before. I heard you talking to mom about doing it again in a few months, and I want to come too!"

"Not a chance, boy."

"But- but Daaaaad!"

"No, son. Strong as you are, you're not yet ready to travel out there."

"Why? If I'm with you then I won't get lost, I won't get into trouble and you can train me waaaaay better than in the GR! Who knows, I could even learn a new attack!" He ran a hand though his lavender hair with unveiled cockiness. "I think I've gotten more powerful recently, it'd be a shame to waste it on the same old moves."

Vegeta was still glaring harshly at him. Yes, his son was strong, so immensely strong, but he knew for a fact that his son wasn't ready to travel the depths of space and face the hardships he had once had to endure-

"I'll even throw in keeping Goku away from you! _And_ I'll stop anybody from eating the last piece of steak!"

"…Fine. _If _your mother agrees. She's the one with the ship." He went back to brooding against the wall while his son released a wild _Yessss_! of glee.

Using their mental radar, the princes realised that two strong Ki's (plus two feeble ones) were now making their way around the dome. Trunks sped off to meet them. He should be seeing them in about three, two, one…

"… Surprised to see you've turned up this this early, Goku. You're one of the last to join us, usually."

"Yeah I know, Bulma, but Chichi promised to get me a present if I stuck by her side all day and drive us, though I haven't seen her go shopping or anything- Oh, hey, Trunks- Hey Vegeta!" The tall Saiyan offered them both an enthusiastic overhead wave.

"Mooooom, what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be at the public display talking to some stupid reporter guys?"

Bulma gave him a look of confusion. "No, I finished early so I could great our guest especially. Why, did you want to play the big man of the house and do it?" She pinched his cheek playfully and smiled at him.

He pulled away and rubbed his glowing red cheek, feeling very self-conscious. Behind Goku, his best friend was smiling and covering his mouth in an attempt not to laugh. "_No_, I just… didn't think you'd be back. C'mon Goten… why don't we go take your dad down to meet the head chef to find out what's for eats tonight?"

Bulma watched as the youngster lead the warrior away, the Son's with saliva leaking out the corners of their goofy smiles before turning to Chichi, her closest girl-friend. She could too knew the wonders of living with Saiyan's.

"Look at those two kids. Goku can't resist playing along." Bulma chuckled.

Chichi shook her head but smiled all the same. "You should have said, "Look at those three kids" and left it at that!"

The two women talked pleasantly at length for several minutes before Vegeta pushed away from the wall to seat himself comfortably at the tables by the trees. If he was lucky, he could remain out of sight until everybody showed up. It was when there were large numbers did he start to feel a bit more relaxed- fewer people meant the guests felt obliged to talk to him, whereas larger gathering meant everybody was busy. Too busy to bother him too much.

/

"So, what you're saying is that as long as we keep my dad away from yours, you can go into space?" Goten whispered. Trunks nodded, his lavender locked bouncing slightly.

"Yep. Gonna teach me some new moves and everything!" Trunks whispered back. They didn't want to risk Goku overhearing them. If he knew, he'd go out of his way to avoid Vegeta- that alone would cause suspicion. No, it was better to play it cool and distract him, Trunks thought. Besides, he had already to the chef to keep aside the largest steak- he was half way there already!

"Wow, that's so cool! I wonder if my dad could do that with me."

"He might one day, but for now all we need to do keep your dad busy. He likes to eat, play and talk with us, right? Well, that's what we'll do!"

"Right! I'll do everything I can to help you, Trunks!" Goten said, his whisper coming out as an enthusiastic hiss, and high-fived his best friend."

"Oh, wow, you cook the chicken _wrapped _in the bacon? That sound's amazing!" the boys heard Goku's booming voice behind them. "Ooh, toffee apples? I haven't eaten those in _years_!"

"Somehow, I don't think it'll be _too _hard…"

/

"Gohan! What's _up_ with you?"

The lad gulped as his girlfriend latched onto his coat, yanking him from his thoughts. He was pulled down to her level, looking right into those violet eyes, filled with annoyance.

"I've put up with your… weirdness… all week, and I'm getting fed up with it now. I thought you'd be over it when we got home but you're _still _like it!" She released him and looked away. "Did you not enjoy our first holiday together?"

To mark their graduation in the summer, the young lovers had decided to take a holiday in the autumn to sunny Florida. It was their first time away together. Alone.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he rubbed her cheek with his glove, lifting her face to meet his. "Aw, sweetheart, I loved every minute of it. You know that."

"Then why have you been so anxious?" Videl asked. "No, don't answer that- I think I know what it is."

Again, Gohan gulped. "You _do_?"

"I think you've been so nervous because… we've reached the end of University, now. From what your mom's told me, education has played such a big part in your life that you're scared to let go. You won't just be learning it- you'll be an expert- possibly teaching it!"

"Err, umm…"

"And you're worried that getting your PhD will change you and- perhaps leave less time for us… I know because I've thought the same thing." She hugged him tightly, tiptoeing so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. When she pulled away, she had a small smile playing on her face. "But don't worry. If you think a little thing like that's gonna stop us, think again!"

As Videl wandered off in search if their host, Gohan snuck inside the Briefs home and hid down the hall, away from prying eyes. Dende, he was a wreck! His hands were shaking so much he could barely reach into his pocket and pull out the source of his problems.

In his hand lay a little black felt box containing the perfect engagement ring. One single diamond- not too big but not too small- set in a silver band with a streak of gold. It was pricey, but not too much as to deter him from saving up for _weeks _to get it. He wanted to marry Videl and he wanted to do it soon!

But- how on earth to ask her? Out of the blue, randomly when they were just chilling? No, this girl was used to being a bit spoilt, she'd want more. On a date? She wouldn't want it in public though, that's not her thing. He had planned on taking her to a nearby meadow and having a picnic there, but then her father bought them two tickets to Florida the next week. Perfect!

Or so he thought. Gohan had actually ended up putting it off repeatedly because he could never find the right moment. At this rate, there would never be a right moment.

He slipped the accused box back into his pocket, shaking off the feeling that it weighed heavier than usual in his coat, and left. He hadn't noticed the infamous duo watching him the whole time. Trunks and Goten looked at each other with a smirk that promised trouble.

Oh yeah, this could turn out to be much more fun than they thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Because of the weather, Bulma decided to have the food inside. It was so much easier to eat when your hands weren't shaking and your teeth weren't chattering. Amongst the large spread were several soups, skewered meats and veggies, pies, burgers, sausages and who knew what else. The whole gang had arrived by now- the usual crowd- and by that time, the food was ready and everybody headed inside.

Everybody decided to remove their thick coats and jackets (apart from Piccolo- he seemed to be immune to any temperature) and settled back onto their idle chit chat. For the most part, Bulma bounced from person to person, never settling for too long like the average hostess. The others kept to themselves, away from the Prince, which is exactly what he wanted. He sat himself near the food but, intentionally, the other side from the other pure blooded Saiyan. However for once he wasn't concerned about the lunk pestering him since he seemed a bit too distracted.

"Wow, you're serious! I never knew you could be employed to do that!" he yelled (the sound was muffled since he was also eating at the same time).

For once, Chichi didn't scold him for his lack of manners. "Oh, Goku, You have a job! A job! I never thought I'd see the day! My husband- the employee!" she hugged him from behind as he continued talking to CC's head chef (who also owned several high class restaurants). Everybody overheard this and started cheering.

Goku, protector of the earth, was being employed by CC's head chef as a food tester. He was going to be _paid_ to eat and eat and eat.

As the chuckles died down, the blue haired beauty stepped over the three children on the floor and walked out of the room with the intention of getting her diary to "talk business" about the new business deal. As she breezed past her husband, she slowed down and flashed him a warm smile, her hips swaying just a little bit more when her pace lessened. When she had disappeared through the door, Vegeta waited just a moment before slipping out himself after her, trying not to be obvious about it.

Bulma was leaning against her desk down the hallway, flicking through her personal diary with the hot pink and turquoise fleur-de-lis cover- the one she kept for her social and home activities. Her career one was pain black whereas this one reflected her real life. Colourful. Hectic. Crazy. Unpredictable.

Right now, she grinned wickedly when she heard the lock click behind her. Her husband was unpredictable himself, but she knew exactly what he wanted right now.

Clearing her throat, she plastered on her best poker face and turned to him. "Can I help you, darling?"

"Don't play dumb, woman. You know why I'm here." He said, his voice even and deep. Oh how she loved his voice, even if he is an arrogant bastard, _just look at him standing there, leaning against that door like he's the boss_!

She mirrored his pose and crossed her arms. "Even after all these years, you still don't know my name? Let me help you out; it's Bulma. Also, I'm not a mind reader, Vegeta; you're going to have to ask me." She flicked her hair to the side with a lazy hand. "And ask me _nicely_."

Suddenly, he was in her face. "I have never asked for anything, _woman_, and I'm never nice." He planted his hands on either side of her, palms flat on the wood, but his body wasn't touching hers anywhere. The centimetre gap between them was as intentional as it was tempting.

Bulma was struggling to keep her relaxed demeanour but her walls were crumbling quicker than a sand castle when the tide was coming in. Wave after wave after wave. "Oh I don't know, you've done some pretty nice things for me before…" she gushed, being the first break the buzzing air between them and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leant forward to whisper in her ear. She couldn't see his face but heard his voice rumble out an octave lower. "After leaving me high and dry earlier, you're not gonna get anything nice for a while."

She melted like candle wax against him with a sigh. Yes, she knew she had left him earlier when he craved her most because she had felt the same way. But duty called and pleasure had to wait. Besides, when she ended up with this as the result, it just made the sensation all the more better.

Knowing they'd have to be quick, the couple shed their tops quickly, momentarily breaking their scorching kiss, until Bulma's white satin bra simmered in the lamp on her desk. They paused briefly as Vegeta gazed down upon her breasts like a king watching over his kingdom. Bulma allowed his little moment, knowing how much he enjoyed them so much. He dipped his head so that his lips fell at the peak of her cleavage and lightly kissed the soft skin there before dragging his face down, his sharp nose fitting perfectly between the moons, drinking in her womanly scent that was growing with each beat of their hearts.

When he opened his eyes again, he straightened and brought their faces together. She kissed him intensely as their eye met, blue waves mirroring the warm summer sky all the way the blackest depths, the home of cold alien fish long forgotten by the sun. It burnt them from the inside out.

She started to wrap one leg around his, but he went further when his hands gently grasped her waist and plonked her on her desk, some pens skidding along the wood. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and his fingers were gently rubbing in the small of her back, something no other man had done with her before, and she liked it. She felt like purring like a kitten and was in the process of kicking off one shoe, so she could step out of a trouser leg and be open to him, when she froze. His hand was snaking to her front, past her belly and down the hem of her matching panties.

She shivered in his arms. _Quickies may feel little more than appetizers, but they were still delicious_-

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! _

"Shit!" Vegeta hissed. If he hadn't had been so tangled up in his wife, he'd have smashed the table and deafened her with his curse, but anything that would put that woman off wasn't worth it. He grabbed her face and pulled it to look at him, not her cell phone in her pocket. He ordered her to ignore it but the ringing didn't stop. It got louder.

Bulma pulled away, unable to ignore its shrill tones any more. "What the fuck is it now?" She flipped it open and almost yelled down the line. "_Hello_? Oh, Mr Piroe," he voice softened and she dropped her hand to drum along the surface of her desk like she does during most calls. "How are you doing at your end? Looking forward to the show, I must say-" her fingers stopped drumming. "Ha, sorry, could you repeat that?"

Vegeta knew the game was up when he saw her mouth set in a stiff line. Her eyes darkened and cheeks were glowing with a blush that wasn't the result of passion. It was the result of rage. With an angry grunt he stomped away from her started to dress again. Just when things were looking up, everything had to go wrong, and now it was incredibly painful 'down there'.

Bulma too was sorting herself out. "Could the show still go on without them? Ok, that's good to hear. Thanks for letting me know anyway. If it happens again, let me know immediately. Bye."

The second she cut the line, the blue haired women uttered a stream of curses as she threw open the door like it was the source of her troubles and stormed out (Vegeta choosing to stay behind until that bulge in his pants had died down). The guests looked on in astonishment as the heiress shot right past them and barged through the door on the other side, to the games room like a woman possessed!

/

The first thing she saw was Maron sitting on the navy beanbag in the middle of the floor. Her left arm was bent so that they could see her elbow sporting a yellow band aid with a smiley face on it. Maron's own face was miserable, tearstains on her round cheeks. Bulma's fury lessened slightly at the sight, but returned with vengeance at the sight of the two devils either side of her.

"_What are you two up to_?" she screeched. Marching over to them, she towered over the boys and planted her hands on her hips. "Whatever you did, it interrupted me in the middle of something _very _important and-!"

Just then Maron began to cry again, big shiny tears the size of jelly beans ran down her face. Bulma watched how the little girl shrank at her words. Trunks and Goten immediately crouched besides her and started to pat her on the back.

"Aw, don't cry Maron, my mom wasn't shouting at you, she didn't mean it." Trunks glanced at his mother with what could only be described as disappointment in his young eyes.

Goten motioned toward the massive TV with a slight inclination of his head. "And Trunks said he'd let us play on the Wii, any game you want remember? We won't complain like last time."

"Yeah, like that cooking one you like so much. Remember last time we played that, Goten got in a huff because he wanted to eat it afterwards-"

"But couldn't because it was only on the TV," she mumbled, the corners of her mouth lifting into a small smile.

"Hey! It looked tasty, okay?"

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She stomped her foot down and glared hard at her son and then in turn to his friend. "Aren't we forgetting the fact that you two are in big trouble?"

Trunks' face twisted into a mask of confusion before settling into irritation. "What did we do _this_ time?"

_He looks so much like his father_, his mother thought. Though that didn't stop her, it just made her all the more exasperated. "The fireworks display manager just called- he's missing several packet of sparklers!"

"…Sparklers? Seriously, you're accusing us of stealing _sparklers_?" The boys looked at each other before laughing. Seeing her friends literally 'roll on the floor laughing' made Maron giggle as well.

"Pur-lease, mom! If we wanted some sparklers, all we'd have to do is use out Ki!" To accentuate his point he brought a tiny ball of light about the size of a penny to his fingertips, cleverly doing so by snapping his fingers. With a pop, the tiny ball popped and fizzed, creating the perfect sparkler effect, the yellow light dancing across the room and on his cocky little smile.

Goten created his own one, his having more of an orange tint to it. "Don't worry, Mrs Bulma. If you don't find them before the show then me and Trunks can do our own!" He gave her a big goofy grin, another kid who looked a little too much like his father.

Bulma looked down at the two devils who smiled angelically up at her. They had a good point- they really had no need to steal something as silly as a sparkler. If Maron did it then there's be trouble, she was completely human and wouldn't know how to handle it properly. The older hybrids though… and when would they have the time to escape to the main parks, steal something without being seen, hide the evidence _and _return in time to face Bulma's wrath? She was only gone a few minutes! Super Saiyan or not, they weren't _that _quick!

The boys looked all the more smug as the seconds passed, and the woman was starting to realize she had been beaten. For now…

"I will be in the next room. Along with your father. He's not pleased either, let me tell you that, son," she added with a hard tone. With any luck, Trunks' face guard would melt at the threat.

To his credit, the boy didn't even blink. With a brilliant poker pace, he casually answered, "He never is."

Fuming, she left the room without another word in fear of losing it again. When the door (slammed) shut, the boys both heaved a great sigh of relief. That was really close.

"You two nearly got in trouble," Maron squeaked. "I played my part, but you two messed around and nearly broke our cover!"

"Chill, dude, we didn't get caught," Trunks said. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Goten nudged him on the shoulder. "She's right though. We nearly got caught. And you heard what she said, both you're parents are mad-"

"And because of that, you're not gonna get another chance-" said Maron.

"And if she's like this this over some stupid kiddy sparklers, the what she gonna be like if we-"

"Quiet!" Trunks hissed. He kept his eyes glued to the door for several long moments whilst his finger tapped irritably o his bicep. Slowly, he turned to smirk cunningly at his oldest friend and his only female friend. "Do you guys wanna play… dress up?"

/

"Man, what'd those kids do now?" Krillin asked. In one hand he held his grape juice and in the other he offered his host a glass of water. Bulma took it and drank half of it in one go.

"Some sparklers from the firework tent have gone missing. There's no evidence that they've took them, but I just know it was them." She looked down at the little man and said, "where they in here the whole time?"

Krillin lifted an eyebrow in thought. He had thought along the same lines, everything had happened so quickly. "Weeeell, yeah. Most of the time."

"Not all the time?"

"No. Here's what happened; Maron got up not long after you left and ran over to get more food. She tripped and fell, and started crying sadly, the poor thing. Everybody froze and asked if she was okay, but I think she was just embarrassed about "ruining" the party as she would put it." The small father sighed and looked over to the closed door at the other side of the room. "When the boys offered to play with her, we all thanked them and they took her into the games room with that band aid. They weren't even in there two minutes before you came back. "

"Two minutes… and did you sense anything? Any shift in their Ki's?"

"Err, no." Krillin blushed furiously and looked away. "To be honest Bulma, everyone here basically got a bit distracted when we felt Vegeta's Ki flare up… when you both… um, yeah…"

"Oh, Dende," she moaned. Looking around, she suddenly realised why several of her guests avoided looking at her and especially Vegeta. What's more, Yamcha and Piccolo wore the typical disapproving scowls whilst Goku caught her eye and had the guts to wave happily at her. She looked around for her husband in case Goku did the same to him. She ended up looking towards the ceiling. He sat on the banisters of the staircase landing, overlooking all of the guests (and for once not terrorising them). He may be brooding, but at least he was here and that helped her mood greatly. There was no real damaged done. When the games room door opened and all three children came marching out in costume, she tried to convince herself that maybe it wasn't the two hybrids fault. Maybe they were innocent.

She tried to.

/

Gohan was staring down at his plate of food. He'd only eaten half before his appetite left him completely, like it had done all week. He decided to look at his food instead of his girlfriend, who was currently giving a (censored) account of their holiday to Chichi and Goku, as it just reminded him of how big a coward he was. He was dwelling on this when he felt a firm tug on his pants. He looked down to see his younger brother smiling up at him. Behind him was his partner in crime. Trunks was wearing a white lab coat that puddled around his feet and his arms became lost in the sleeves. To his right was Maron, wearing her white nightie over her clothes. All wore their most innocent expressions.

"Goooohaaaan?" sung the girl, "Are you wearing your Saiyaman watch?"

Of all the questions. "I sure am. Why?"

"Can I borrow the cape?" cried Goten. "And the helmet? I want to dress up as a super hero!"

Flicking her blonde hair out of her face, Maron chimed "And I'll be the damsel in distress!"

"And _I_," grinned Trunks, "will be the Mad Scientist, hell bent on destroying this pathetic town and working my way to world domination! Muahahahaha!" he fished a black moustache from his pocket and stuck in under his nose. "Fear my wrath, Saiyaman!"

The lavender lad took that moment to throw his white lab coat off, and toss it over Maron, seemingly wanting to show off his fighting pose when he really wanted the girl to catch it. With a gasp, she smoothed it on her head and smiled.

"Oh, look at me! I'm a bride!" She clasped her hands under her chin and snuggled up to Goten. "Perhaps if I survive, I'll marry my hero!"

"No way! I don't want to get married to an icky girl!"

"Hey, c'mon, Goten," Trunks side whispered, "don't you know the hero always has to marry the girl? It's the rule. Even the great Saiyaman has to do it." He winked at Gohan and suddenly all three children smirked at him.

The graduate went pale. "No…" he whispered.

"Yes," they replied.

"Of course, if you don't want us to spread word of it, you might have to help us out. We're so bored after all…" said the Briefs boy. He had the nerve of checking out his nails as he spoke.

Looking around the room, Gohan saw that Tien, Chioutzu and Dende were the closest and nobody had heard them talking. With a glare, the defeated lad followed them into the games room, undoubtedly their evil lair. The door had barely shut before Gohan was on his knees, eye height with the youngsters.

"I don't even want to know how you found out, but do _not _tell anybody about this- I'm serious guys! I'll give my outfit, I'll play target practice for you, anything. But don't tell anyone!"

"Wow, you're really shaken up by this, Gohan-" Trunks started. The look in the man's eyes stopped the next sarcastic comment. "- but we're willing to help you out. On two conditions."

"Two?" question both Son boys.

"One, do our homework for a whole month."

"Done-"

"AND you must do whatever we tell you to tonight."

"Depends on what it is. I don't want to break the law or anything!"

Trunks sighed. "Well, I suppose I could always ask if Videl wants to play with us if you're too scared. If she's not previously _engaged _that is…

"_Fine_! I'll do it!"

"Excellent." All three kids offered him a devious smile. "Just do exactly as we tell you…"

/

"Okay, guys, half an hour till the show!" Bulma cried. Most of her guests cheered and accepted her offer of an Irish coffee or Bailey's hot chocolate. Even Vegeta seemed to warm to the idea and take a mug from the tray.

"Nice to see you back, Vegeta." She brought her own mug to his with a ting and offered him a smile as warm as the drink.

"Hmph."

She leant closer so that only he could hear her. "Even though we didn't get anywhere earlier, there's always tonight…"

He was about to reply with his usual cocky taunts, when he glanced over to the door. She noticed that several others had done so.

"Again?" she moaned. "Those kids- and Gohan should know better that that!"

For the past twenty minutes, the party had been feeling slight surges in power from the games room, along with cheering and loud exclaims of "I Am The Great Saiyaman!"

Unlike the other times though, Bulma's phone rang. Calmly she answered in in full view of everyone. "Hello again, Mr Piroe. Yes, I'm on my way in a moment. I'll tell everyone to start heading out in a few… You're joking… _thirty _rockets?" the room suddenly went deadly quiet- everyone was anticipating a fit from the heiress from the way her eyes narrowed. "No, don't involve the police just yet. We'll wait until anything else is taken. Thanksforlettingmeknowbye." She snapped the phone shut and stopped short at the door. Pulling her small fist back she was ready to slam it down on the white wood, but stopped herself in time. A few calming breaths later, she lightly rapped on the door and let herself in and instantly winced at the young girl high pitched shriek.

"Aaahhh! Saiyaman, help me!"

"No! Nobody will ever be able to save you now- hi mom!" said Trunks, his tone turning from sinister to cheerful. He lightly held onto Maron's shoulder but with no force- symbolism meant a lot in this game.

"Hi, miss Bulma," the other two children waved.

"Let's skip the hi's and tell me exactly what's going on?"

The kids all looked at each other before Maron stepped forward to stand beside the frustrated woman. "Well, I'm the princess of this city, and Trunks is Mr Madness, the evil scientist, and Goten must stop him because he wants to rule the world. Right now, I'm captured and Trunks- er, Mr Madness- is going to dip me in acid-"

Pinching her nose, Bulma was started to wonder how long this brief summery was going to last. "Ok, I get it, typical comic book hero stuff. And Gohan's the sidekick, I guess?"

"Hey, don't spoil the ending!"

"Basically, yes," Gohan grumbled. He was stood in the corner with Maron's pink scarf tied around his head, looking away in sheer embarrassment.

"And all you're doing is playing? You're not trying to sneak out again- and I say again because I just know it was you who stole those damn sparklers."

Goten scowled at her and whined, "But we've been in here the whole time!"

"Yeah, apart from coming out to get Gohan, when have we left this room?"

Doing a slow burn, Bulma stared her son down, neither looking away. His eyes were cool and cocky, hers frantic and searching. Finally, the glare was dropped by her, not wanting to admit she was wrong but knew it all the same. Without another word, she dashed out the room with little thought about breaking the door as she shut it.

Instantaneously, Gohan hissed down at the three kids. "This is going too far. C'mon guys, you've already done it three times, enough is enough!"

"No, we've still got one more trip to make. This time, it's to get... it," said back. He rubbed his hands together cunningly whilst Goten gasped.

"You mean _The Big Guy_!"

Gohan objected quickly, having a bad feeling about this. He was quickly hushed by the others, with Maron ready and waiting to run and spill the beans to Videl if she had to. That shut tha man up for good.

Another fifteen minutes passed. On the other side of the large room stood Bulma in a direct line to the games room with her phone in hand. Her sharp blue eyes never strayed far from that door, distracted only by the callings of a hostess or to enquire the youngsters Ki's. There had only been two flare ups, with Gohan's being the most prominent. As much as unexplained Ki surges roused her suspicions, she knew that, as long as Gohan was there, the little kids wouldn't even try to get into trouble.

That's what she kept telling herself.

With one last dirty look at the accused room, Bulma walked over to her friends, all of them shrugging on their warmer clothing. She opened her mouth to usher them out when suddenly her phone rang in her hand, the vibrations shaking all the way up her arm. In the same second, she sprinted across the room with the grace of a dancer but the ferociousness of a lioness. In the same movement she did an almighty kick at the door, the poor latch had no hope of surviving. Her eyes were practically glowing red.

"_You're up to something_!_ What is it_?"

The four occupants of the room looked up to see Bulma with her hands grasping the wooden frame of the door. Had she the strength of her family, the wood would be splinters now. "What?" they all said in perfect unison.

Without another word, she marched over to the window and checked the locks. This one had been faulty because the PIN no longer worked. As a result, it hadn't opened for almost a month. There was no sign that it had been open at all.

"Seriously, how did you do it? How did you get in and out without us seeing? I've been standing outside that door the _whole _time and not once had it opened! And you can't have used this window!"

"Gohan?"

The guy twisted towards the door when he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"What are you doing?" Videl giggled.

"Playing hostage, what's it look like?" he grumbled. Right now he had a toy snake tied round him as 'rope' and his beanie had pulled over his face as the 'sack'.

"Gohan!" Bulma yelled at him. "Tell me why everybody's been feeling your Ki rise again and again?"

"Distress signals to Saiyaman!" he answered automatically. He was thankful that his face was covered- he was a terrible liar.

"And the boys?"

"Engaging in combat to save the city!"

"And they haven't left this room?"

"Not once-"

"Are you sure?"

"I've been with the three of them this whole time! Jeez!"

He heard tapping next to him. It must be her feet- he pictured it easily. "Alright. If Gohan says you've stayed in here, then you've stayed in here. You're safe… for now."

Listening to her booted feet walk away, Gohan was about to chastise the youths when he felt a pair of hands slide along his back and tug on the plastic snake. Videl's words slithered into his ear. "I'm not sure about a toy snake, or the hat, but I like the idea…" she released him from his trap and stood up, ripping the thing from his face and pulling on his hair.

"Bulma said the show starts soon, we should start getting ready. I can't believe I had to save you from being a hostage!" She started to walk away before adding, "I don't know if the boys would've remembered to untie you!"

"Don't worry, Videl," laughed Trunks. He and the other troublemakers marched in a line after her but he turned back to look at Gohan straight in the eye. "Even if we didn't remember, he has his phone with him. He could've called for help. _Given you a ring_."

Gohan was _this_ close to losing it.


	3. Chapter 3

"…And finally, I want to say- _enjoy the show!_" In the park by the compound, hundreds of civilians cheered as her speech was ended. She waved at them all and walked away, escorted by her husband through the gates and into their private garden. The second they were out of sight, he pulled the earpiece out and shoved it in his pocket. The end was just a spare piece of wire.

"I still don't understand why you have me go through this pretence. It's ridiculous." He grumbled.

Bulma hugged his arm as they walked back. For a few precious moments it was just them and she pecked him on his cheek. "In a way, you are. Trunks and I are never safer than when you're around. And this way, you accompany me, make sure I'm safe and turn up to occasions where it's expected that I bring you. But as long as they think you're 'head of security' then they'll leave you alone." The private part came into view, her friend mulling around awaiting their arrival. Before they broke apart, she winked at him. "Everyone's a winner!"

"Hey, guys!" shouted Goku. He was heading over to the couple as he boomed. "Have you put in you penny for the guy yet?"

"We're not doing that this year, Goku, we're doing something a bit different," explained Trunks, cutting in Goku's path. He grabbed an arm and, with the help of Goten, pulled him towards to the straw stuffed effigy a short distance away.

"What. The Hell. Is that thing?" Vegeta grunted. Bulma had to laugh at the look on his face.

"It's a replica of Guy Fawkes, silly! I know it's not that lifelike-" she stopped when he snorted "-but it's the symbolism that counts. Come on, I'll show you… _Come on_!" Amazingly, she dragged him over to the scarecrow-esque figure standing atop several lumps of straw- the bonfire.

"-and you write down what's bought you bad luck and put it in this envelope. Then you pin it to the Guy and it'll burn, see?"

"Yeah, I can see, Trunks. Thanks! Now, I wonder what I'll write down… I know bad weather! Bad weather means bad crops and no food. It also makes sparring difficult…" Goku was completely oblivious to Chichi writing her own note with just two words; _husband dying again_.

"Guy Fawkes was this guy who tried to blow up Parliament and kill the King," Bulma explained to her husband. "But he got caught red handed and was executed- this night is to celebrate the King escaping."

"The man was punished for Treason- that I understand. But why burn a replica of just one of the many thousands of criminals? And the fireworks?"

"All part of the gunpowder theme. He wasn't burnt in real life though; he was hung, drawn and quartered," she smiled.

"Humans… and you blame me for being violent?"

The rest of the gang took turns to pin their notes to the Guy, stepping back for Bulma and Trunks to do theirs. Bulma looked over her shoulder. "Do want to do one, Vegeta?"

"No."

"Thought so," she said. "This is why my one's shared with you." She opened up her little envelope to expose her blister pack of pills. 'The Pill'. He recognised it immediately, and nodded. They had finally come to a decision a few weeks ago as to… try. Who knows, maybe it'll work?

"If we're doing this thing, honey, we're doing it with a bang!" She chuckled and pinned it to the dummy. Stepping back, she motioned the entire group to pull away to a safe distance.

Just in time, a loud bang filled the sky followed by several streams of light. Red, then blue, then green.

A thousand yellow stars.

Gigantic dandelions of flame.

Waterfalls of white sparks.

Tornadoes of purple and gold.

Crack! Bang! Pop! Whizz! Whistle! Even the silent ones that didn't work properly looked beautiful.

From their place on the lawn, they had the perfect view. Most of the city was probably watching Capsule Corps firework show by the compound had the best seats. The kids, adults, animals, aliens, humans and hybrids all admired the view. Some _Ooh'ed _and _Ahh'ed. _Some laughed. Puar got scared by the one called "Armageddon" with its colossal explosion and chose to hide behind Yamcha, but it wasn't long before she was coaxed out of her shell. Goku couldn't even summon up the effort to describe how beautiful it all was. Instead, he chose to just keep his mouth closed and sit back. When Chichi snuggled in the warmth of his chest, he lay his head on top of hers, wishing he could know what she wrote as the cause of their troubles.

Trunks pulled on his father's hand and motioned towards the taller Saiyan. It was obvious what he wanted to say. Vegeta leant down slightly to murmur to his son;

"The deal's off, boy. You lost the second Kakarrot started talking to your mother."

The ten year olds face drained of colour as he glared at his father gloating smirk. "That's not fair- she didn't meet them at the door, she met them on the way back! AND I kept him away from you the whole night, didn't I?"

"Wrong- the chef did. Even I know that," Vegeta rumbled.

Too astonished to say anything else, Trunks turned his gave to the unlit bonfire nearby. Oh, his dad played nasty sometimes, but there were several possible pay backs.

Next to him, Goten had heard his friend's sigh of disappointment and elbowed him lightly. "Don't worry, Trunks. Maybe next time?" He offered him a peace sign.

Trunks looked at his friends hand, but it was only after part one of the show had finished and his mother announced the lighting of the fire did he return the gesture.

It wasn't a peace sign. It was a "Stage 2" sign.

/

Because of his status as 'the man of the house', Vegeta was forced to light it. And by light it he meant throw a small Ki ball at it and watch it half explode. But the outcome was still the same and Bulma was ecstatic that he agreed to do it in the first place. Since Buu, she found him to be a little less impossible to live with. As a silent token of thanks, grasped the hand that remained unseen by the party. They were all too distracted by the flames anyway.

"Me likey fire! Fire pretty!"

Hercule grabbed his childish companions arm to stop him from toddling forward. "You're right Buu, that fire is one heck of a good'un! You know, Mrs Bulma," he added in her direction, "this is one mighty good show you put on for all o' us!"

"Thanks," she said but she didn't really hear him. She never took her eyes off the display.

Suddenly, Tien looked puzzled. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what, Tien?" asked little Chioutzu. He pulled on the man's leg until he got an answer.

"In the Guys hand."

"I see it too!" claimed Yamcha, "Is that sparkly thing supposed to be there?"

The whole crowd started to squint at the dummy. Sure enough, something tiny glimmered in the light of the flames. Bulma was thinking about investigating it, as far as she was concerned, it wasn't supposed to be there.

The little boys sidled up to Gohan, who stood shoulder to shoulder with Videl. Goten stage whispered to his friend. "Any idea what it could be Trunks? It might be something precious if it's sparkly like that!"

"Gee, I'm not sure, Goten," he side whispered back. He looked cunningly at the older Son boy, as did Goten. "But maybe Gohan would know exactly what it is."

Not liking the tone in the children's voice, Gohan snapped his gaze to the accused hand…The left hand…with something glittering on its finger…

"_Nooooo_!" the lad suddenly lunged past everybody else in a blaze of golden light, knocking half of them to the floor. "No, no, no, no, _no_!"

The others could only gawk in bewilderment as Gohan spontaneously ascended to Super Saiyan to tackle the blazing dummy and beat the flames away with his bare hands. They were all too stunned to intervene when he released a pressure wave that completely extinguished the thing, taking out half the bonfire with it. And they looked on in utter confusion when he practically ripped the sparkling thing off its hand.

When his woollen gloves had started to burn, Gohan had ripped them off completely. No he wish he had kept them off as he tossed the diamond ring back and forth. The metal was smouldering hot, little pink circles appearing on his palms. Finally, it cooled down enough for him to hold up- the diamond was as pristine as ever, even if the gold and silver band had become a bit scuffed. It hadn't melted yet and the slight blemishes in its surface could be easily cleaned by any jewellers. As the ring cooled down, Gohan's temper was just heating up.

With an angry stride, he quickly covered the distance to the criminal duo and grasped the front of their coats. He yanked them up to his eye level before shouting at them directly in the face.

"You… little…Shits!" Everybody watched wide eyed as, for the first time, good-guy-Gohan swore. "Do you have any idea how close that was? _I nearly lost the perfect ring because of you two even when I did everything you told me to_!"

"Wha- ring?" Chichi gasped. Gohan ignored her as easily as he ignored the boy's pathetic attempts to squirm free of his killer grasp.

"Thanks to you, its damaged, I'm sporting several burns, this party is going downhill quickly and my hopes of the perfect proposal just flew out the-"

He dropped the boys suddenly like rag dolls, his face draining of colour as he forced his shaky body to turn round. About a metre behind him stood Videl. Her violet eyes were bulging out of her head which was tilted sidewise as she stared at him. Little whimpers of bafflement escaped her mouth.

"Videl, I can explain… I- this- I…um… actually, I can't…"

He took a step towards her, and she dropped her gaze to the floor and her mouth shutting with a little snap. Everybody around them was too stunned to look away and didn't even hide it. The world could have been hurtling into a black hole but they wouldn't notice.

"I didn't want this to happen, you gotta understand that. I know you'd hate it in front of anybody," he cringed when her hands curled into tight fists by her sides, "and there's no flowers, no dinner, no prepared speech…" when her eyes squeezed shut in anger, Gohan actually gulped, his hands flying palm side up as a gesture of honesty.

"But I'm sorry! The boys found out- I didn't tell them! - and they've made my life hell for the past few hours al because I wanted to wait- I wanted to find that perfect moment and tell you the perfect words to show you just how _perfect_ you really are, Videl… Videl?"

The young woman was breathing a bit too heavily for his liking. One look at her twitching eyes told Gohan to run- run and hide from his clearly embarrassed and mad girlfriend. His young face was a mask of pure terror when she suddenly snapped her eyes open. Leaping over to him, Videl pulled him down to her height for the second time that evening. The fire from the bonfire was mirrored perfectly in her violet eyes.

"That's why you've played Mr Weird on holiday? Because you thought I needed all those little things? My answer would always have been the same, you nerd!" She looked into his dark eyes, like those of a lost and scared little boy but with the first glimmers of hope shining in them. Lightly she kissed his lips and answered his unspoken question;

"Of course I will!"

After a moment of still silence, cheers erupted from the guests, many eager to congratulate the young couple, with Chichi releasing great sobs of heart-breaking joy into her oldest son's chest. Hercule picked up Videl in a big bear hug and Bulma was already at the intercom, ordering for some champagne to be brought outside, things just went from a get together to a full blown party!

/

Meanwhile, young Trunks and Goten cast a sideways cast at each other. The boys were still sitting on the floor where Gohan had dropped them. In all of the drama, the two had been easily forgotten. The majority of the crowd were now huddled a short distance away, with only Vegeta, Eighteen and Piccolo standing back. As it was, their attention was also fixed in the direction of the happy couple. Sharing a smile that can only be described as criminal, they both burst into a golden aura and sprung into the black night sky, much to the shock of everybody below.

They levitated in their Super Saiyan glory, laughing at how their mothers blasted out threats many, many feet below. In the park behind them, there were mumbles from the crowd, assuming this was all part of the show. They seemed to enjoy it anyway.

"_Goten, get down from there right now!"_

"_Trunks, if you don't do as I say then you'll be sorry!-"_

"What? I can't hear you-," called Trunks. In the corner of his sharp eye, he saw the flare of light signalling the firework people were setting off another round. "-over all the loud banging noises!"

On cue, the sky filled up with fireworks even grander than before. The timing of each rocket was perfect, a simple rhythm for the sparks to dance to. Between them weaved two little boys having the times of their life.

Above all of the noise was a terrible screeching. "Goku! Get up there now and bring him down!"

"You too, Vegeta! I refuse to have a lump of charcoal for a son!"

"But Chich, I can't see him or Trunks!"

"Those blasted brats are hiding because they know they're up to their necks in sh-"

Goku suddenly held up a finger. "Shh! Vegeta can you hear that?" Everybody strained their ears to hear beyond the flashy bangs and crackles. Yes, they could hear it too! _Fuuuu-siiiooooon-HA_!

"Oh no-" Piccolo groaned. A hundred feet in the air above them levitated a single glowing figure, laughing in its gravely double voice. Gotenks

"What's the matter everybody, not enjoying the show? The let's see what I can do to make it more interesting," he smirked. He fazed out of sight, appearing briefly on the very top of CC's family dome and grabbed something before taking a dive towards the crackling bonfire. In his hands he now carried a dark blue cylinder.

"_Bombs waaaaay!" _

With is perfect aim he dropped the firework, called Night Fury, into the open mouth of the flames and whizzing off again with a pilot's grace. It took only milliseconds before entire thing exploded with such force that it knocked the weaker ones to the floor, Puar colliding with the solid wall behind her. There was a mixture of stunned gasps and livid curses.

Gotenks scratched his head in mock worry. "Looks like they didn't enjoy that, let's see what else we've got! Lucky we hid all the other fireworks on different places!" He rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "Better not be open to attack though."

Dropping to the ground, Gotenks made a run on foot behind a storage compartment. He observed how his mothers, plus Videl, Maron, Hercule, Buu and Puar, all made a break for inside. He could hear Vegeta swearing to kill those brats but Bulma interrupted him- apparently she wanted them alive so she could punish them herself. Inside, he heard the two vices of the doomed boys, by Gotenks shrugged them off. They were already in trouble, so it's not like stopping would let them off the hook. If they were going down, it would not be so lightly.

Gathering a small amount of energy, Gotenks began to blow out several ghosts. One after the other, a dozen of them was lined up and ready for orders.

"Ok, I want six teams to go to all the various locations I've hidden the fireworks and toss them into the fire one by one. Try to get keep everybody _away _from me, coz I'll be staying right here, with '_The Big Guy'_," he said. At his feet was the big black box filled with a dozen types of the most expensive and famous fireworks- the mother of all explosives. "Make sure you keep one rocket each, and when I give the word, assume the position! Got it? Then go!" With several high pitched chuckles, the ghosts filtered out of sight.

From her spot by the window, Bulma slapped her hand to her forehead. "Of course, that Ghost technique! That must be what they were doing earlier! They never left the room- they simply sent those things to do their bidding! Those conniving little…" Still, she had to admit, it was so cleverly simple to leave even her stumped.

In the distance, the hidden Gotenks could hear his family and friends yelp in surprise or grunting to escape the explosions. One particularly squeaky one sent Gohan back several meters and through a nearby tree. He hoped it wasn't one of Mrs Brief's favourites.

Vegeta swerved a bright green streak in mid-air. His clothes, like the others, had several scorch marks. "I swear when I get my hands on those bastards I'm gonna-!"

"Argh, ah! Is my hair on fire? Son, is it on fire?" Frantically, Goku swiped at his black birds nest. There was a faint stream of smoke coming from the end like a candle wick.

Piccolo had long discarded his (used to be) white cloak, and now looked around him. It had been around thirty seconds since the last round of aerial attacks. "Is it over?"

"It's never over when it comes to those two-"

From out of nowhere there was a demanding double voice. "_Assume your positions- NOW_!"

"-see what I mean?"

At the highest point on the sky yet, twelve mini Gotenks swarmed about before spreading out into a roughly symmetrical shape, each holding up identical red tubes. The warriors below looked on in bewilderment as nothing happened for a long time before a golden figure flew up underneath it.

Without a word, it extended an arm up to the shape and shot one massive Ki blast. It managed to hit each red tube- recognised too late as _Scarlet Rockets_- leaving a crimson sparkle in its wake.

"_Congratulations Gohan and Videl!" _the boy hollered!

As each rocket simoutainiously burst into light, the mass shape formed into one _massive _red heart. Below them, the _awww's _of hundreds of civilians (still believing this to be part of an epic show) drowned out the mortified whimpers from Gohan, who was blushing as deep as his fiancé in the building.

As the soppy sight deteriorated into nothing, so did the ghosts. Turning around to face them, Gotenks didn't try to hide the grin on his face. "Did you miss me?"

All at once, the grown warriors made a dive for him, their hands inches away when his Fusion speed let him slip from their grasp. Looking behind them, they all blanched in fear when that smug tone rung out clear as a bell.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for…"

Turning on the spot, the watched in horror as Gotenks floated high above the fire, and in his hands he held the big black box that was a treasure chest as far as fireworks were concerned. When he raised it above his head like a trophy the others suddenly knew what was going on. "_Shit_!" they all cried in unison.

"_The Big-Bang-Kaio-Ken-Beam of Death_!"

Piccolo suddenly dive-bombed to the dark grass below, bellowing to his fellow warriors. "Hit the dirt, now!"

They all followed suit but just in time. The night sky became a mass void of anything- no sound, or movement at all- when Goten rapidly hurled it downwards, the air tense as the box fell though the sky. It was swallowed up by the now huge fire, its flames moving like waves in an ocean.

It was like dropping a bomb in your back garden. Great trails of sparks flew off in every direction and a gigantic pillar of flames jumped into the sky. The occupants of the house ran away from the window in fear of having shattered glass thrown in their face because of Gotenks deathly bomb. Around them, tree wavered with such force as the boom shook the ground and scattered the dry brown leaves over the covered fighters like one mass broom. They looked up in time to see a small mushroom cloud climb into the sky.

Stunned silence filed the world for a few precious moments before, in the next park, hundreds of earthling started cheering. Gotenks smiled in satisfaction as the people whooped and clapped his own private show. Maybe this could be his calling- to become a world famous pyro-technician?

"They love me!" he bowed in mid-air and stared to blow kisses in every direction. "They all love me-"

_Zing_! "GOTCHA!"

"Wha?" The fused boy attempted to turn around at the sound of the voice behind him when two think arms wound around his upper body, cutting off all movement. In the same second, he realised that Goku must have finally put his Instant Transmission to use.

Flying back towards the house, everybody soon gathered round. The boy knew that the second he was unfused, they were in for the scolding of a life time.

"Trunks! Goten! Unfuse right now!" Piccolo shouted.

"NO!" In vain, he struggled to escape, kicking his legs back and forth as though running. "Let me go, goddammit!" Goku's grip only increased.

This continued for only about two minutes, with only the boys struggles being the only sound. Finally, a soft white glow emanated from him. With quick reflexes, Goku shifted his grip to one boys forearm, whilst Vegeta swooped in and latched onto the other. The men jolted in opposite directions as finally Gotenks disappeared.

Goten's mouth quivered when he saw the look of disapproval on his father's face. At least he was allowed to stand on his own two feet- Trunks was slowly and menacingly lifted by his arm to his father's livid scowl. The ten year old gulped loudly.

The first word spoken in since their capture came from Bulma's stiff line of a mouth.

"I just _knew _you were up to something!"

/

"You were right."

Bulma looked up from her coffee at her husband. "Hm?"

"This _will_ be a night I'll never forget," he chuckled. He didn't stop even when he saw the killer glare she gave him.

"It's not funny, Vegeta!" she ranted. "The grass outside is completely ruined, there's burn marks all-over the compound and poor Mr Piroe's worrying that his memories' going! Beside, do you have any idea of what'll be on the TV tomorrow? If I see so much as _one _picture of a Super Saiyan, then our son can forget ever seeing the light of day again!"

He stopped laughing but his smirk didn't fade. The woman's temper always served to cheer him up (he thought of it as fitting punishment for all the cock-teasing earlier). Oh he had been angry earlier, willing on beating the lads senseless then and there had the Son's not chosen that time to take their leave, along with pretty much everybody else. Only Krillin, Eighteen and Maron stayed because the little girl had enquired about "her end of the deal". With a sigh of defeat, Trunks told her to look under the bench. When she came bobbling back, she held onto her very own packet of sparklers as though it was the greatest treasure. The family then left the Briefs alone, the five year old completely oblivious to her parents dark moods.

He was roused from his thoughts by a repetitive thumping coming from down the hall. In a last ditch attempt to punish the boy, he had been thrown into a GR and sealed in under lock and key with only a pillow and a blanket for the night. Bulma forcibly put down her mug and glowered in that direction as their son went through another temper tantrum.

"Still, it was a pretty eventful night, wasn't it? What with Gohan and Videl's engagement?" relaxing slightly, Bulma gushed about how romantic it was. Vegeta was starting to zone out with utter boredom when she suddenly asked, "Do you remember ours? Engagement that it?"

He remained silent, looking away as his cheeks tinged pink.

"Well, I do. It may not have been as…"

"Sickening? Cheesy? Ostentatious?"

"I was gonna say 'magical'." She replied in a deadpan voice. "But it wasn't in any way less beautiful." She placed her small hand on his large one. Vegeta looked down at it for a while, noting how the dim light of their kitchen made her skin a milky white, in turn making his olive toned skin all the more richer. He had noticed that evening how the light from the explosions practically shimmered on her skin, changing colours with each flash, accentuating her beauty. He also noted with curiosity how she blinked with every bang and flinched with each pop, yet she never shrank away in fear. _Baffling woman_, he thought.

He turned his palm over to grasp hers, lifting it to his mouth now that they were away from prying eyes. He stood up and dragged her out of the door, ready to continue what they had started earlier. She was all too happy to comply. It seemed this evening really did go off with a bang.

/

_A/N: So, what do you think?_


End file.
